Dangerous
by LilySnape4eva
Summary: I think that was always gonna be the end for me. I would fail, through my own stupid love. Why couldn't I control myself...?


**Dangerous Songfic**

_Story Summary: I think that was always gonna be the end for me. I would fail, through my own stupid love. Why couldn't I control myself...?_

**DISCLAIMER: I own Faye. She's mine! But the song is Cascada's. The other characters are JK Rowling's :) Hope you like it :)**

_Don't know anything about you,_

Faye Roxanne Williams frowned across the Great Hall. She was new to Hogwarts, even though she had started at the beginning of her third year. The boy that she was staring at suddenly looked at her, and frowned. Faye averted her eyes.

Suddenly the girl that she was opposite smiled. "I'm Lily." She said.

Faye smiled. "I'm Faye. I'm new, and I'm in Gryffindor."

Lily giggled. "Sorry. It's just that you said that you were in Gryffindor. This table is for Gryffindors only."

Faye laughed. "Oops."

Suddenly the boy that Faye had been staring at stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

_So close, just a touch away,_

The boy walked up to the table. "Hello. Are you new?" He asked.

Faye blushed. "Yes, I'm Faye."

He smiled. "I'm Severus. Hi Lily." He added to Lily.

She smiled at him. "Hey Severus.

Faye stared at his black hair. He had black eyes. She shivered. "So, Severus?" She checked.

He nodded.

"Right. So, what house are you in?" Faye asked him.

Severus smiled. "I'm in Slytherin." Suddenly the bell rang.

"Ooh, I have Divination. I think you do too, Faye." Lily said.

Faye nodded and left Severus, following Lily up to their classroom.

_Your love hits me like no other._

"Today," Professor Rockford, their Divination teacher started, "Today we will be learning about crystal gazing. You will look into your crystal ball, and you will find out your true love. Your crush. If you don't wish to share with you partner, you don't have to."

Faye smiled at Lily who was sitting opposite her. Then she looked into the ball. She could see a faint outline of someone, but she couldn't tell who it was. The picture became clearer. The person had black hair, and black eyes.

Faye stopped. She only knew one person who looked like that.

Lily smiled. "I got James." She said. "Who did you get?"

Faye gulped. "Um, sorry, you don't know him... sorry." She lied.

Lily smiled kindly. "That's alright."

_They say I'm a true believer,_

"Do you really believe that the Divination thing was right?" Lily asked Faye as they were walking out.

Faye nodded. "Yup." _Well, there was a tug at my heart when I looked at Severus earlier._ She thought, smiling.

"You're a true believer then." Lily said, smiling.

Faye nodded. "I suppose." Suddenly Lily went quiet. "Who is James?" Faye asked.

Lily stopped walking. "Um, my friend. I've had a little crush on him for ages, ever since I met him I suppose-"

"Hello Lily." Someone said from behind them.

Lily jumped, and slowly turned around.

"Met who?" The boy asked.

Lily smiled. "No-one James."

_I know that something's taking over now,_

Faye smiled at Severus. They were sitting in the Great Hall at lunch, chatting. Severus was sitting at the Gryffindor table, but no-one had noticed. She thought that he was going to get caught, but Severus didn't care.

_I think he loves me_, she thought. _Otherwise he would care a lot._ She shook her head free of her thoughts. They were sitting very close, and Faye was staring into his eyes.

She smiled at him again. "So, tell me again, how do you make something rise?"  
>Severus smiled, and pointed his wand at her mug. "<em>Wingardium Leviosa<em>." He muttered. Her mug rose into the air above her head.

She smiled, and tried it. Severus' mug spilt all over her. "Oh drat." She said.

Severus laughed. "Don't worry; you'll get it someday."

_I wanna run, but I don't know how,_

Faye was invited to a party in the Slytherin common room the next day. She didn't really want to go, but when she opened her mouth, what came out was, "Yes, of course I want to go."

Severus smiled at her. "Hey thanks, you're great support.

The next day passed in a blur, and suddenly it was time for the party. Faye went to the Great Hall and met Severus there. Lily was already there.

Severus smiled at them. "Glad you could come. Now, follow me." He commanded. Faye could have left then, but she didn't. They went to the Slytherin common room, and were let in by Severus.

_You just crossed my border now,_

Severus hugged Faye. "I'm glad you came." He said, smiling.

Faye smiled at him, blushing. "That's okay." At the party there was lots of loud music, and everyone was dancing. Faye reluctantly danced with Severus. She knew that they couldn't be together – he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. They danced for most of the evening, until they stopped for snacks. Faye was out of breath, and Severus was beaming.

"Hey." Lily said to Faye.

Faye smiled at her. "Hey."

"I saw you dancing with Severus." Lily commented.

Faye nodded, blushing. "Yeah, he's a good dancer.

Lily nodded, smiling.

_Just a kiss away._

Suddenly the music started up again, and Severus grabbed Faye and started dancing with her. Faye looked at Severus. He was good looking, nice, and funny. He was the sort of guy that she liked. _But, _she thought sadly, _he's a Slytherin. We can't be together._ She thought.

Severus smiled, as if reading her mind. "Hey, you're a good dancer." He said.

Faye blushed. "No, you are." She said. She looked at his lips, so close... and she jerked back. She couldn't be falling in love with him!

He looked at her with concern. "Are you okay Faye?" He asked.

She nodded.

_Gimme a break, I'm melting away,_

"Yeah, I just need a break." Faye said, sweating. She pulled away from him, and sat in an armchair, and started sobbing silently. She felt a touch on her shoulder, and she jumped.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked a gentle caring voice. It was Lily.

Faye nodded. "Yeah, just a bit tired." She said.

Lily hugged her. "Come on, it's getting late. We should get to bed." She said.

Faye nodded and left, without saying goodbye to Severus. They went to bed the second they got into their dorm. Faye was still sweating, so she lay still in bed until she had calmed down a bit. Then, she dropped off to sleep.

_You're so dangerous,_

"So, You-Know-Who is killing more and more people." Faye jerked awake. She was in a History of Magic with Lily. The teacher was giving a boring lecture about Slytherins always being the evilest witches and wizards ever. Faye knew that Severus was a Slytherin, and this teacher was saying that he would turn out to be a really mean wizard. Faye didn't believe a word of it. She nudged Lily, who was dozing, gently.

Lily jerked awake. "Huh?" She said blearily.

Faye giggled. "The lesson is about to end."  
>Lily smiled and started packing her quill and parchment away. Faye copied her, making sure that she was being quiet.<p>

_Or is it too late,_

The bell rang, making the teacher jump. "Okay, see you all next lesson." He was a really boring teacher, but also a good teacher. He never gave out homework or detentions.

Faye and Lily left, heading towards the Gryffindor common room. They had a free period until they had Potions. They suddenly saw Severus. Faye had been hiding from him ever since the party, so she was annoyed when Lily called, "Hey Severus!"

Severus whipped around, and waved. He walked towards them. "Hey what do you have next?"

Lily smiled. "We have a free period, and then we have Potions."

Severus nodded. "Yeah, same."

_I gotta know what's on your mind._

Lily and Faye sat with Severus and talked to him. Faye stared at Severus. _I wonder what he's thinking at the moment._ She thought, wishing she knew. She could never ask him; she was too shy. They just talked about random things.

"So, are you going to Hogsmeade at Halloween?" Severus asked.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, my mum signed it the second I got it." She smiled.

Faye smiled. "Yeah, when I got the letter telling me to go to Hogwarts, I got it at the same time. My mum signed it."  
>Severus smiled. "Good. I am." He added.<p>

Faye smiled. "Yeah, I think most people are going. Apparently it's the best place ever. The Shrieking Shack sounds really good."

Lily nodded. "Yeah. Did you know-"  
>"It's the most haunted building in Britain." Severus finished off, rolling his eyes.<p>

_I'm outta control, cos you wanna it all,_

Faye sat next to Severus in Potions. They were making a potion which was used to force the truth out of people. Veritaserum.

Severus turned to Faye. "Faye, can you pass me a bit of unicorn hair?" He asked.

Faye smiled and passed him a tiny bit. "You asked for a bit!"  
>Severus rolled his eyes. "Faye! Just gimme it all!" He said.<p>

Faye smiled cheekily and passed him the rest. "There you go." She said, before sitting back down.

Severus stopped to study her for a moment. Then he sighed. "Faye, what's got into you today?" He asked.

Faye stood up. "I'm fine." She lied.

_You're so dangerous,_

As Faye sat with Severus outside the hospital wing, she thought back to the Charms lesson she'd had. Severus had been getting violent. Then, he said a spell too hard to Lily, and she had been knocked out. Then she had been rushed to the hospital wing.

Suddenly Matron bustled out. "Right, Snape, Williams, go can go in to see her now. She is awake."

Faye smiled, and they leapt to their feet, and rushed in.

"Hey guys." Lily said.

Severus opened his mouth. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Lils-" He was cut short by Lily laughing. "What?" He asked fiercely.

She giggled. "I knew that you'd burst in and say that!"

_My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your eyes._

As Faye looked at Severus, she noticed how handsome he was. She locked her gaze with his, and smiled at him. She could see nothing but him... Suddenly Lily burst into the empty common room. "Hey! I got out early on account of my good behaviour!"

Faye jumped and looked at Lily, feeling guilty. "Wow! Awesome!" She said, stuck for words.

Lily grinned. Then she noticed Severus. "Hey, what are you doing in here Severus?" She asked.

He made a guilty face. "I was just going!" He said, standing up.

Faye smiled at him. "Bye Severus." She gave him a brief hug before he left.

_Don't you push it to the limit,_

Faye stretched, waking up. She looked across at Lily's bed. Lily was already awake, looking worriedly at Faye.

Faye frowned. "What?" She asked.

Lily smiled. "You were sleep talking."

Faye gulped. "What did I say?" She asked quickly.

Lily shrugged. "Just... just something about mad-raving bunnies." She lied.

Faye smiled. They walked down to breakfast together to find Severus waiting in the entrance.

He smiled at them. "Hey." He said.

They nodded at him and continued to walk on towards the Gryffindor table. When they got there, they started eating. Faye kept nervously looking at Severus.

'_Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch,_

Faye sat next to Severus in Potions. Suddenly the urge to reach out engulfed her, and she sat on her hands.

Severus looked at her. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

She nodded. They were watching a film about making Potions, and Faye wasn't really looking. Severus was watching like a hawk. Lily looked behind her, and gave an encouraging smile to Faye, which she returned. Suddenly the bell rang, making everyone (including the teacher) jump.

They all rushed out.

"Wow, that lesson was good!" Severus said when they were sitting outside next to the Lake.

"Yeah, very good." Faye said sarcastically.

_No doubt I wanna be your lover._

Severus laughed his laugh that Faye loved so much. She wanted to be with him, she wanted... she wanted to be his girlfriend.

Faye smiled. "I didn't like that lesson. I would have much preferred actually making a potion."

Severus smiled. "I want to make the Polyjuice Potion." He said grinning.

Faye frowned. "Come again?"  
>Severus smiled. "The Polyjuice Potion. You make it, then you add some hairs or something from a certain person, and then you turn into that person. It wears off after an hour." He said.<p>

Faye smiled. "We could ask if we can make it next lesson."

_They say you're just a pretender,_

At break, Faye overheard some Slytherin pupils talking.

"Well, old Snape isn't a Slytherin! He hangs around with the Gryffindors. I think the Sorting Hat sorted him wrong!"

When Faye heard this, she started walking over to where Lily and Severus were.

"What's wrong Faye?" Lily asked.

Faye bit her lip. "Well..." She took in a deep breath. "Well some Slytherins over there are saying that you, Severus, aren't a Slytherin, and that the Hat sorted you wrong."  
>Lily glared in their direction. "I'll go and sort that out."<br>Severus stopped her. "Lils, I don't care what they say about me. I'm a Slytherin through and through."

_I know, something's taking over now,_

When Severus smiled at Faye, her heart pounded ten times faster. She loved him, no doubt about it. But she wouldn't admit it to anyone, even herself. _'I _don't _love Severus!'_ She thought. After a time, she knew she couldn't deny loving him to herself. She knew she did. But she still wouldn't tell him, or even Lily, her best friend. She had to keep it to herself. One day, Lily surprised her.

"Who do you love Faye?" She asked.

Faye shrugged. "No-one. What about you?" She asked.

Lily shook her head. "No-one really. I kinda have a crush on James though..."

_I wanna run but I don't know how,_

The next day Faye saw Severus sitting by himself outside the castle, next to the lake.

She ran to him. "Severus! Hi. What's wrong?" She asked.

Severus sighed deeply. "No-one had remembered that it's my birthday today." He said sadly.

Faye hugged him. "This is my present."  
>Severus smiled. "Who needs presents when you have friends, hey?" He still sounded sad.<p>

Suddenly Lily came bouncing out of the castle door. "Happy birthday Severus!" She yelled.

Severus smiled as Lily hugged him.

_You just crossed my border now,_

Faye and Severus sat together, laughing.

"So, what is Nelly the Elephant's middle name?" Severus asked.

Faye shrugged, "Millie?" She guessed.

Severus shook his head. "The!" He said laughing.

Faye rolled her eyes. "That was rubbish!" She said.

"Well, you didn't get it!" He exclaimed.

That was it for Faye. "Well, that's because it was a rubbish joke!" She retorted.

Lily looked up from her book. "Hey, chillax guys."

Faye frowned. "What's that meant to mean?"  
>"Chill and relax." Lily said.<p>

_Standing face-to-face._

Faye and Severus stood face-to-face. It was Charms, and they had been paired up.

"Wands at the ready." The teacher called.

Faye pulled her wand out.

"Three two one go." The teacher said.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Faye yelled.

Severus' wand flew into Faye's outstretched hand. She smiled gleefully, and helped Severus to his feet.

He grinned. "Good one Faye!" He said.

Faye smiled. "I know I'm amazing at Charms. I could beat you any day."  
>He grinned. "You're on!" He exclaimed, before bursting into laughter.<p>

_Gimme a break, I'm melting away,_

The sun was shining down on Faye. "God, can we rest for a minute?" She asked Lily.

Lily smiled. "Well, you were the one that said you could beat anyone any day!" She said, smiling.

"Yeah, but it's too hot today." Faye whined.

Suddenly Severus came running out of the castle. "I heard some teachers talking. They said that You-Know-Who was near here!" He said, breathing heavily.

Faye gasped. She may have been new, but she was no fool. "Where?" She asked.

Severus gulped. "People said that he was in Hogsmeade." He said.

Lily bit her lip. "Well, he can't be a major threat; otherwise they wouldn't let us out."

_You're so dangerous,_

Faye thought about Severus' words as she lay in bed that night.

"Well, what if he was lying?" She muttered to herself. "What if-" She stopped. What if he wanted to be one of those Death Eaters that Faye was always hearing about? He could join them, and then he would be able to kill her with one sweep of him wand. Faye banished the thought from her head. Where had she got it from anyway? It had suddenly occurred to her with no warning. Well, was it possible that he was lying? It seemed very off chance. Faye decided that she would talk to Lily about it the next day.

_Or is it too late, _

When Faye woke up, she found that Lily and Severus were already talking together. She couldn't discuss her thoughts with her then.

"Well, if he really is in Hogsmeade, then..." Lily started.

Faye coughed, causing Severus to look around. "Faye!" He exclaimed.

Faye smiled and hugged him and Lily. "Hi. Shall we go in for breakfast now?" She asked.

Lily nodded. "God, yes, I'm starving!" They went inside and started eating. Faye looked over at Severus, who was sitting there in a daze.

_I gotta know what's on your mind._

_I wonder what he's thinking about._ She thought.

Lily followed her gaze. "He's nice isn't he?" She asked.

Faye jumped. "Yeah, he is." They sat there for a few moments, until Severus looked at them. They jumped, and looked away.

Faye blushed. "Lily, is he like your best friend?" She asked.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty close. He's the only friend I actually have here, really," She shrugged.

Faye smiled. "Not me then?" She asked.

Lily giggled. "And you." She added.

_I'm outta control, cos you wanna it all,_

Faye started, transfixed. Severus was in the Hospital Wing with two broken arms, and a broken nose. He looked a sight. He was easily annoyed, Lily had told her, when he was hurt, so Faye had made sure that he was asleep. He had been in a fight with someone from Slytherin. The other guy lay in a bed on the opposite side of the room from Severus. Lily had stayed behind, so Faye had come by herself. It was midday, but Severus was resting, to 'get his strength up', as she was told by Matron.

_You're so dangerous,_

Severus' eyes flickered open. "What are _you_ doing here?" He snarled.

Faye smiled, and bought a bunch of flowers out from behind her back. "Ta da!" She said.

Severus glared at her. "Leave me alone!" He whined.

Faye pouted her lips. "Fine!" She said, storming out of the Hospital Wing. She would talk to him later about that.

She met up with Lily, and told her about the visit. Faye had chucked the flowers on his bed when he stormed out. He had been in a temper, so she hoped that her note would make him happy. It had said,

'Get well soon, love Faye and Lily.'

That was all.

_My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your eyes._

Severus was let out the next day.

Walking up to Faye, he said, "I'm sorry for being mean to you."  
>Faye had smiled, and given him a hug. She stared into his eyes. "Of course I forgive you." She said.<p>

Severus smiled and hugged her back, with his crutch. He had to wear crutches, and he wasn't so happy about that. He carried it off very well, and didn't get annoyed.

_I'm outta control, cos you want it all,_

Faye smiled into the fire. She loved Severus, but she didn't know when to tell him. She wanted to, but she was too scared at what he would do. She asked Lily.

"You love him?" Lily said.

Faye nodded. "Yeah, I do."  
>Lily sighed. "Even after he got all snappy at you?" She asked.<p>

Faye nodded. "I'll always forgive him."  
>Lily sighed again. "I wouldn't just go for it. He might get very angry, and then anything could happen. He could lash out at you."<p>

_You're so dangerous,_

Faye tried to follow Lily's advice.

One day, Lily asked, "Are you sure that you love him?"  
>Faye nodded. "With all of my heart."<br>Lily sighed. "Well, Gryffindors and Slytherins don't make good couples. They always go wrong, and something bad always happens." She said.

Faye smiled dreamily. "I don't care. I love him."

Lily sighed again. "Well, if you're not gonna let him go, I think you should tell him... today."

They walked down to where Severus was, standing by the lake, in the grounds.

_My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your eyes,_

Faye smiled at Severus. She looked into his eyes, warm and inviting, and she leant forwards... she loved him so much... she lent forwards, and gently kissed him.

Severus jumped. "Get away from me!" He yelled.

Faye couldn't help it. She wanted more... "I love you Severus..." She moaned, kissing him all the harder. She put her hands round his neck, clinging on to him, her legs wrapped round his waist.

_Dangerous._

"_Advada Kedavra!_"Faye heard. She saw a flash of green light, and then she crumpled to the floor.

**Author's note: Sorry if you liked her. I hope you liked the whole thing anyway, so PLEASE review! For me? *Grins* Thank you for reading! 3 I love you now!**


End file.
